Agente
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Un agente tiene la carrera deportiva de un jugador en sus manos. Pero, que hacer cuando te mandan a ver a un jugador que promete mucho y te das cuenta que fue tu nemesis en la preparatoria? Cobrarías tu venganza aun a costa de su carrera?


David Karofsky entro al Ohio Stadium siendo recibido por E. Gordon Gee, el presidente de la universidad estatal de Ohio

-buenas noches Sr. Karofsky –dijo el hombre tendiéndole una mano

-buenos días Sr. Gordon –dijo David estrechándosela

-por favor por aquí…el juego esta por empezar…aunque se que viene por el Sr. Adams específicamente

-así es…el reclutador dijo que era una gran inversión…tiene una beca deportiva cierto?

-así es, además consiguió el puesto de mariscal de campo en los Ohio State Buckeyes

-en que carrera esta?

-ciencias de la actividad física y del deporte, en su ultimo año

-bueno…veamos si es lo que Baltimore Ravens necesita…

-esta bien

Lo condujo al campo donde las gradas estaban ya llenas y las porristas se agrupaban en un extremo, se acercaron a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules de unos treinta años quien llevaba la chaqueta del equipo.

El hombre los miro cuando el presidente lo llamo.

-sr. Karofsky le presento a Ryan Brithams, el coach del equipo, Ryan, el es David Karofsky, agente de los Baltimore Ravens

-mucho gusto –dijo extendiendo su mano y David correspondió el saludo –seguro vino a ver a Adams cierto?

-si, así es.

-bien, quiere conocerlo antes del partido?

-si, por favor.

-bien, lo mandare llamar, Richars –dijo a un joven que estaba a lado de el –ve a buscar a Adams, debe estar en los vestidores

-esta bien –dijo el muchacho y se fue.

-bien, lo dejo con el –dijo el presidente y tras despedirse se fue.

-ha jugado futbol antes? –dijo Ryan

-en la preparatoria –contesto David –que me cuenta de Adams?

-bueno, es un talento…lo reclute en la escuela Thurston hace cinco años, es un excelente alumno, tuvo problemas de conducta como cualquier otro pero se recupero…

-en Lima, Ohio? –dijo David

-si, la conoce?

-si…-dijo David –estudie varios meses en esa escuela…

-es de Lima?

-si, así es…

-ahh…que sorpresa, y vive ahí?

-no, vivo en nueva york, hace mucho deje Lima…

-me mando llamar coach? –dijo una voz tras David y este se tenso…esa voz no la olvidaría nunca, había tenido decenas de pesadillas escuchando esa voz

-así es Adams…el es un reclutador de los Baltimore Ravens que vino a verte jugar

David se volvió lentamente y encaro al jugador

Nick Adams, el chico culpable de haber sido prácticamente pateado fuera del closet y de haber convertido su vida en un infierno en la escuela Thurston.

Después del intento de suicidio nunca había vuelto a poner un pie en esa escuela, había cerrado sus cuentas de facebook y twitter y había tenido que ir por meses a terapia tratando de superar las consecuencias que acarreo todo eso, de aceptarse tal como era y de sacar la voz de ese tipo de su cabeza.

Y por la expresión de el era obvio que lo había reconocido también

-Adams, el es David Karofsky, sr. Karofsky, el es Nick Adams

David lo miro pero suspiro y dijo

-esta bien, muéstrame que es lo que tienes…-lo miro

Nick suspiro y camino al centro mientras era acompañado por el entrenador

El coach estaba un poco sorprendido por la forma en que el agente se había comportado con Nick pues se veía muy amable.

-escucha Nick –dijo Ryan antes de llegar con los demas –eres un gran jugador, no te presiones, piensa que solo es un entrenamiento mas y estoy seguro que lo dejaras impresionado

Nick asintió y después de hablar con los demás del equipo el entrenador volvió a donde estaba David

Nick miro hacia ellos. Sabia que los Baltimore Ravens eran uno de los mejores equipos y que tenia todo para entrar pero estaba seguro que Karofsky lo odiaba y eso le restaba muchísimas oportunidades de que lo escogiera.

Comenzó el juego, era un juego local pero no por eso poco importante.

David miro jugar a Nick, no podía negar que era un excelente jugador, lo sabia desde que estaban en la preparatoria.

-y que le parece? –dijo Ryan a mitad del juego –es bueno no es así?

-si, lo es –dijo David –pero es muy joven…apenas tiene veintitrés…

-puede ser joven pero es muy talentoso –dijo –usted es solo un año mayor que el y ya tiene una gran reputación.

-no me refiero a eso –dijo David –es talentoso, pero también debo considerar su edad, el jugador activo mas joven tiene 28 años y Adams tiene 23…la diferencia es mucha…aunque no puedo decidir nada aun…debo considerarlo un poco mas

-sr. Karofsky debo insistir en que la edad no es un impedimento para Nick…es bueno y es un excelente estudiante.

-no lo estoy descartando como posible jugador, y para que este mas seguro de eso, el siguiente partido traeré a uno de mis compañeros para que lo evalue también y ambos decidamos…

-esta bien…

00000

-dijo que era demasiado joven?! –Nick estaba molesto

-así es, debes entender, el jugador mas joven del equipo tiene veintiocho años…

-entonces no me selecciono? –dijo

-aun no lo decide, vendrá al partido del jueves acompañado de otro agente para que el también te evalue.

Nick estaba molesto, y quería reclamarle, era muy inmaduro si esa era su forma de vengarse por lo que paso en la preparatoria.

00000

David salió del estadio suspirando y cuando iba de camino a su auto sonó su teléfono y sonrió al ver el nombre de quien lo llamaba

-bueno?

-_todavía estas en Columbus? _–dijeron en la otra línea

-estoy saliendo del partido…recuerdas que te dije que el nombre del jugador me sonaba?

-_si…no me digas que era…_

-si, era el…

-_y que piensas hacer? es bueno?_

-lo es –dijo –es muy talentoso pero…

-_estas considerando no elegirlo verdad? _

-es demasiado joven, apenas tiene 23…

_-vamos Dave, a mi no me engañas, has escogido a jugadores igual de jóvenes para otros equipos antes, acepta que tienes renuencia a aceptarlo porque es precisamente el que te molesto en la preparatoria _

-me conoces bien Sebastian…no puedo ser imparcial en este caso…no cuando en ocasiones aun tengo pesadillas donde escucho su voz…

_-lo se…tomalo con calma David…que piensas hacer?_

-vendre al partido siguiente el jueves, acompañado de Josh…juntos lo decidiremos

_-bien…y entonces? A que hora sale tu avión?_

-no volveré hoy Sebastian…es demasiado tarde como para viajar en avión

_-ahh…me vas a dejar solo mas tiempo con este grupo de locos!_ –David rio –_tienes idea de la cantidad de tiendas que Hummel y Berry me han hecho recorrer estos dos días buscando el "traje de novio perfecto"? Si no hemos ido a todas las malditas tiendas en nueva york es porque se les acaba la gasolina antes…_

-y porque vas entonces? –dijo David riendo.

-_como no estas tu me dicen que tengo que ir en tu representación…ahh…y aparte Blaine me esta volviendo loco con la maldita presentación sorpresa de la boda, como si Kurt no supiera que vamos a hacer algo así…_

-Kurt sabe que haremos un numero musical, no sabe que van a participar los warblers, los new directions, sus amigos de NYADA y los que no estamos en ninguno…

_-aun así, "marry you"? Es tal vez la canción mas trillada para boda, después de la marcha nupcial claro! No entiendo porque hacen tanto drama para una simple fiesta, solo deberían ser ellos, sus amigos intimos y su familia…_

-lo que yo no entiendo es como no se han casado –David ya estaba en su auto recargado en la puerta –Blaine le propuso matrimonio a Kurt hace cinco años! Y llevan viviendo juntos cuatro años y medio

_-no lo se…simplemente no entiendo para que se comprometieron tan jóvenes si de todos modos iban a esperar…_

-yo creo que Blaine tenia miedo de que Kurt se fijara en alguien mas…

_-pues seria idiota, si Hummel hubiera buscado a otro lo habría hecho cuando Kurt se fue a nueva york y terminaron, pero dime, cuando vuelves entonces?_

-a Nueva york en una semana, tengo que ir a Baltimore a hablar con Josh, después volver al partido y regresar a Baltimore para notificar la decisión a la que lleguemos.

_-una semana mas? Para entonces entre Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina y Sam me van a volver loco_

-jaja…tal vez sea divertido casarse con un loco…

_-muy gracioso…y todavía faltan por llegar Mercedes, Quinn, Puckerman, Mike, Finn y los otros cinco que no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero que estuvieron con Blaine en el club glee cuando Kurt se graduo_

-Marley, Ryder, Jake, Kitty y Unique…

_-esos…como te sabes sus nombres?_

-Blaine hablaba mucho de ellos, me termine aprendiendo sus nombres…

-_ahh…_

-bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que buscar un hotel…

_-esta bien, te llamare mañana…_

-bien…adiós…salúdame a todos…

_-ok…te amo…_

-yo también te amo –dijo David sonriendo, colgó el teléfono y miro al cielo

Después de salir del hospital se fue de casa de sus padres, porque su madre no lo quería ahí, a un departamento el solo, su padre fue el único que lo apoyo de su familia.

Recibió ayuda de los chicos del club glee, de Kurt y Blaine mas que nada.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue recibir la ayuda de Sebastian Smythe.

El lo había acompañado a sus terapias, lo había apoyado cuando se había cambiado de escuela y lo escuchaba.

Cuando David se graduo, entro a Yale en la carrera de periodismo deportivo y con quien mas tuvo contacto fue con Sebastian.

Aun seguía en contacto con Kurt y a Blaine lo veía seguido cuando iba a Lima a visitar a su padre pero Sebastian se convirtió en su mejor amigo y no tuvo que pasar mucho para que esa amistad se convirtiera en algo mas por parte de ambos.

De hecho su relación con Sebastian fue lo que lo impulso a salir completamente del closet en Yale y a admitir abiertamente y sin miedo que era gay.

Una vez que Sebastian se graduo de Dalton escogió estudiar teatro en Yale y se fue a vivir al departamento de David.

El programa de teatro solo duraba tres años así que se graduaron el mismo año y decidieron irse a vivir a nueva york donde Sebastian tenia una propuesta de trabajo en una obra de teatro en Broadway.

David era un agente independiente, firmaba contratos con algunos equipos por unos cuantos meses, no pertenecía a uno en especial, estando en nueva york era fácilmente contratado y era uno de los mas solicitados pues tenia un excelente criterio a la hora de elegir a los jugadores y de negociar los contratos con los diferentes equipos.

Su relación con Sebastian era perfecta, hacia un año le había pedido matrimonio y Sebastian había aceptado.

La boda seria en cuatro meses porque por el momento se acercaba la de Kurt y Blaine y de por si estaban estresados y ni era la suya.

Rio al pensar en lo exagerado que era Kurt con los preparativos, sabia que era perfeccionista pero nunca había notado cuanto hasta ese momento.

Suspiro e iba a subir a su auto cuando miro a Nick quien lo miraba

-que quieres? –le dijo

-yo nada –dijo Nick mirándolo –solo pasaba por aquí y escuche tu conversación, Sebastian es tu novio?

-no se porque debería responder…

-solo es un pregunta…

-te das cuenta que tu futuro en el futbol profesional esta en mis manos cierto?

-no puedes apartarme, soy bueno…

-si, eres bueno, al igual que otros cientos de chicos en todo el país…no te creas mucho Nick, eres bueno, mas no un prodigio…además eres muy joven…y eso influye mucho…si fuera tu seria mas respetuoso

Nick lo miro y David sonrió, subió a su auto y arranco

-ahh –dijo bajando el cristal del copiloto y mirándolo –y para tu información, Sebastian es mi prometido…y no te molestes en decírselo a todos…ya no me escondo y mis compañeros de trabajo lo saben…

Arranco y se fue dejando a Nick furioso.

00000

-pero porque quieres que yo lo vaya a ver? –decia Josh Newman, su compañero, a David –nunca te has equivocado en una elección…y desde cuando te importa la edad?

-si, pero necesito una segunda opinión respecto a este…

-pero porque?

-esta bien…te lo dire –dijo David –este chico iba en la misma preparatoria que yo…fue el que le dijo a todo el mundo que yo era gay y el que mas me molesto…así que aunque sea muy bueno, mi decisión no es imparcial…

Josh miro a su compañero

En el mundo deportivo era muy raro encontrar homosexuales, la creencia popular era que se dedicaban al teatro, a la moda o al mundo del espectáculo pero David era la diferencia del cliché.

Josh había estudiado con David en Yale por lo que sabia de su homosexualidad desde hacia mucho tiempo.

No le molestaba, al contrario, había logrado convertirse en un buen amigo.

Así que asintió

-esta bien, ire a ver a este chico contigo

-gracias…

00000

David y Josh entraron al campo donde se encontraron con Ryan.

-Sr. Brithams, le presento a Josh Newman –dijo David –es otro de los agentes del equipo

-mucho gusto –dijo Ryan

-igualmente

-David me comento que Nick Adams es un jugador muy prometedor, pero la verdad es que yo también estoy un poco preocupado por la edad…

-como le dije al sr. Karofsky, la edad no es impedimento para Nick…

-eso lo veremos el jueves en el partido –dijo Josh

-bien, entonces lo haremos…pero antes, el esta por aquí ahora? Me gustaría hablar con el…

-si, ya lo mande a llamar de hecho…

En ese momento Nick llego al campo

-Nick…te presento a Josh Newman, es otro agente deportivo que acepto venir a verte

-David me comento que eres muy bueno –dijo Josh mirando a Nick –asi que espero ver una buena actuación

-claro –dijo Nick

-bien Adams, reúnete con los otros –dijo Ryan mientras iba detrás de el.

David se sento junto a Josh en una de las sillas que Ryan había puesto para ellos

-veamos como juega –dijo Josh y el juego empezó

Durante la mayor parte del juego se estuvieron haciendo comentarios el uno al otro y anotaciones en sus libretas.

Cuando el partido termino, siendo el equipo local ganador (el de la universidad de Ohio) Ryan se les acerco.

-y bien? –dijo el entrenador

-solo confirme lo que David ya me había dicho…el chico tiene talento…pero al igual que David tengo mis dudas por su edad…es muy joven y tiene mucho que aprender…pero lo analizaremos y le haremos llegar la decisión…

Ambos agentes salieron del lugar mientras Nick se le acercaba al coach

-y que dijo el sr. Newman?

-lo mismo que Karofsky –dijo el entrenador –que eres bueno pero tal vez demasiado joven…

Nick lo miro

-no te preocupes, la verdad, los mire mas determinados a cambiar de opinión…esperemos un par de días su decisión.

Nick no se sentia con tanta seguridad con respecto a eso.

00000

-y? que es lo que piensas –dijo David

-es bueno –dijo Josh –muy bueno de hecho…

-lo se…

-es una difícil decisión, apostaríamos mucho con el por su edad

-la pregunta es si vale la pena apostar

-exacto…

00000

David miraba el entrenamiento del equipo observando a Nick, no podía llegar a una decisión al respecto del chico, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Josh.

-Sebastian tenia razón…-dijo una voz sumamente conocida para el, se volvió y miro a Kurt Hummel sonriéndole –el me dijo que estarías en el estadio.

-Kurt! Que haces aquí? –Kurt se acerco a abrazarlo sonriendo

-hum…Sebastian me dijo quien era el chico al que habías venido a examinar y tenia la sensación de que no seria fácil elegir…

-que hay de los preparativos para la boda, después de todo falta una semana…

-se los encargue a Rachel, Mercedes, Santana y Finn

-Finn ya esta en New York?

-si –dijo –llego hace tres días, Rachel se volvió loca porque llego mas temprano de lo que había dicho

-es obvio que ese par esta mas que enamorado porque demonios no formalizan de una vez?

-que decir…los dos son demasiado lentos, Mike y Tina están comprometidos, al igual que Sam y Mercedes, Jake y Marley, Ryder y Anie*, Unique y John*, Puck y Quinn

-tal vez la pareja mas rara…

-jajaja –rio divertido –y que decir de Santana y Brittany o Artie y Kitty que ya están casados, de hecho Finchel es la pareja que lleva mas tiempo junta, contando los antes y después de sus rupturas…y aun no salen de "amigos con derechos"

-si…pero no creo que hayas venido desde nueva york para hablar de esto cierto?

-tienes razón –dijo Kurt –vine para ayudarte a decidir…pero no aquí, comamos juntos y platiquemos…

-esta bien…

00000

-tu eres Nick cierto? –Nick escucho una voz cuando guardaba unas cosas en su casillero, se volvió y vio a Kurt.

-eres Sebastian cierto?

-disculpa? –dijo Kurt mirándolo

-Sebastian, el prometido de Karofsky

-bueno, estoy comprometido pero no con Dave, el es solo un amigo, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel...

-que es lo que quieres?

-mira, no se si eres homofóbico o solo un idiota que no acepta a las personas tal como son pero dejame decirte algo…tu convertiste la vida de David en un infierno, yo estuve ahí cuando trato de suicidarse, también estuve ahí durante las terapias y los meses posteriores con días buenos y malos, y unos pesimos, lo apoye día y noche, evite que cometiera tonterías y que se sacara tu voz de su cabeza hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo, se acepto tal como era y ahora tiene una relación estable con un chico que ama y que lo ama…

-esas son estupideces…ademas, que es lo que quieres aquí? Si no eres el prometido de Karofsky porque te molestaste viniendo aquí?

-no escuchaste ninguna de las cosas que dije?! David es mi amigo…pero sabes que, tienes razón no se que estoy haciendo aquí, debería estar en Nueva york, planeando mi boda que sera en una semana pero no! Decidi venir y ayudar a un idiota homofóbico a tener un puesto en uno de los mejores equipos de futbol del país…

-de todos modos no tengo oportunidad, Karofsky me odia por lo que hice en la secundaria…no me va a elegir

-deberias tener mas confianza…

-ya lo dije, el me odia…

-eso puede cambiar…

-no…no puede

-si puede…porque yo decide no odiar a David y ser su amigo…el puede hacer lo mismo…

Salió del lugar dejando a Nick sorprendido.

00000

-que haces aqui? –dijo Nick mirando a David en los vestidores

-se que Kurt vino a hablar contigo

-hum…si…necesitas tener un perro guardian? Porque sospecho que el también es gay…

-pues sospechas bien, Kurt fue el primer chico que se atrevió a salir del closet en la secundaria Mckinley…

-que quieres?

-darte la bienvenida a los Baltimore raven…

Nick lo miro sorprendido

-de verdad?!

-si, no mentimos en eso…

-supongo que debo agradecerle al Sr. Newman no es verdad?

-que mas da…prepara tus cosas, mañana sales conmigo a Baltimore

-porque tan pronto?

-tengo cosas que hacer…y no puedo perder tiempo…

David salió de ahí.

00000

-Sr. Newman, que hace aquí? –dijo Nick mirando al agente en el aeropuerto, esperaba encontrarse con David –crei que el Sr. Karofsky me acompañaría

-David tuvo que volver a Baltimore hoy en la mañana para arreglar unos papeles así que yo te acompañare

-esta bien

Ambos subieron al avión y se sentaron

-por cierto, gracias…-dijo el

-porque?

-se que usted convenció al Sr. Karofsky para elegirme

-ehh…yo no lo hice…fue David quien te escogió…

-eh?

-para serte sincero, yo creo que eres demasiado joven y le dije a David que no estaba de acuerdo con elegirte porque con un jugador joven siempre se arriesga mucho pero el insistió…y la verdad me sorprendió mucho…

Nick lo miro

-yo se la historia que ustedes dos tenían…

-de verdad?

-si, conocí a David en Yale, en ese entonces era muy timido y le costaba hablar con las otras personas…yo lo comencé a conocer bien hasta que nos pusieron en pareja en la clase de redacción…poco a poco David se empezó a abrir a los demás, hizo mas amigos y mostro su verdadera personalidad, alguien amable, sentimental, divertido y alegre...antes de terminar el primer año me revelo que era gay y en esas vacaciones de verano me presento al que ahora es su prometido, Sebastian Smythe y a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes también eran gay y pareja, Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson, pero no fue hasta la mitad del segundo año que lo admitió ante todos, aun cuando Sebastian ya estudiaba en yale y vivian juntos...

-porque me cuenta esto?

-para que sepas el daño que provocaste…no solo fue el intento de suicidio sino que la afectación emocional duro mucho mas, cuando yo lo conocí ya estaba mucho mejor pero por Sebastian y Kurt supe todo lo que había pasado antes de eso…se que para un joven de diecisiete años es difícil entender que alguien es diferente…pero espero que al menos hayas madurado lo suficiente para entender que no es malo ser gay, que se debe aceptar a una persona como es…

Nick no lo miro, lo sabia, sabia que lo que había hecho en la secundaria había estado mal y aunque se lo hubiera negado a todo el mundo cuando se había enterado del intento de suicidio se había arrepentido.

David no era una mala persona, el lo había considerado un amigo pero aquella tarde en breadstix cuando lo vio declararse a aquel chico se había sentido sumamente incomodo y al llegar ese día a su casa ni siquiera lo había pensado, había llamado a todos los del equipo de futbol y les había contado todo.

Todos mostraron incomodidad y le dijeron a toda la escuela.

Nick fue el que pinto la palabra "Fag".

Al principio fue divertido pero al día siguiente el coach del equipo les había dicho que David estaba en el hospital por el intento de suicidio fallido.

La mayoría hicieron comentarios mordaces pero Nick se quedo callado.

No podía disculparse porque quedaria como un idiota delante de sus amigos aunque deseara.

Pero incluso cuando se lo había vuelto a encontrar en el estacionamiento después del partido había sido mordaz pero solo había sido una manera de esquivar la pena que sentia.

Después, cuando había visto a Kurt en los vestidores y le había contado todo lo que paso después de que David se fue de la escuela la vergüenza había vuelto pero de nuevo no se había disculpado

Y aun a pesar de todo acaba de enterarse que David había sido quien le había elegido, otra razón mas para disculparse.

00000

-Josh por aquí –dijo David llamando a los dos en el aeropuerto

-hola

-debemos apresurarnos, John ya lo espera para las pruebas finales…

-como se mostro?

-bueno, ya lo conoces, no demostró mucho entusiasmo pero es así siempre…

-si…bueno, vamos

Llegaron hasta el estadio de los Baltimore raven y se encontraron con John Harbaugh, el entrenador en jefe.

-David, Josh, hola –dijo y los dos agentes lo saludaron –el es el Nick Adams?

-si –dijo David mientras Nick lo saludaba

-es muy joven –dijo John

-y muy bueno –dijo David

-ya lo veremos…-dijo y comenzó a hacerle las pruebas.

Al final del día John sabia que hacer con el.

-de nuevo me doy cuenta que el criterio de David es muy bueno, eres un gran talento…lo hablare con los directivos hoy y te daremos una respuesta a mas tardar pasado mañana…

Nick le agradeció y acompañado de David salió del estadio hacia un hotel.

-Karofsky…-el agente lo miro –cuando este chico…Kurt…fue a verme dijo algo que…

-te dijo que si el me había perdonado yo podía perdonarte a ti cierto? –dijo David mirando por la calle

-así es…y no se a que se refirió

-cuando iba en la secundaria Mckinley, Kurt estaba en el club glee y era el único gay declarado en la escuela. En ese entonces yo estaba muy confundido y comencé a acosarlo, lo aventaba por los pasillos, lo insultaba y demás. Pero todo llego a un punto crucial, en una ocasión Kurt me enfrento en los vestidores y lo bese a la fuerza…después de eso entre en pánico, que le dijera a alguien así que lo amenace…de muerte…después de eso todo estallo, el Sr. Schuester, el encargado del club glee se dio cuenta, después lo hizo el padre de Kurt, entonces Kurt le dijo que lo había amenazado y el asunto llego hasta la directora quien me expulso…aunque mi padre apelo delante la junta y llegaron a la conclusión de que sin testigos no podian hacerme nada y me dijeron que podía volver, pero cuando Kurt se entero de que volveria se transfirió a la academia Dalton.

Nick estaba sorprendido

-meses después, tras la influencia de una de las miembros del club glee, Santana, llegamos a un acuerdo con Kurt y el volvió, al principio fue difícil pero sorprendentemente quien mas me apoyo fue el, me entendió y fue de gran ayuda…después se corrieron rumores y me transferí…solo quería terminar la secundaria sin problemas…

Nick sabia que ese era el momento

-lo lamento…

El carro se había detenido delante de un semáforo y David lo volteo a ver

-disculpa?

-después de que el coach nos dijo que estabas en el hospital me di cuenta de lo que había hecho pero…no tuve el valor suficiente para pedirte perdón…

-lo entiendo…pase por lo mismo...pero…no se si pueda…aun ahora todavía recuerdo eso…pero quiero que estes seguro de algo…no por eso voy a arruinar tu carrera, tienes un gran futuro en el futbol y te voy a ayudar a hacerlo realidad…pero tenemos que poner algunos limites si queremos que esto funcione…

-como cuales?

-en primera no volvamos a hablar del pasado…eso solo dificultaría la convivencia, también tendras que tener mas tolerancia hacia las personas…sobretodo con John quien es una pesadilla

Nick rio divertido

-esta bien

-y sobretodo…tal vez en algunas ocasiones te topes con Sebastian, Kurt o su prometido, Blaine no puedes ofenderlos…

-no soy homofóbico –dijo Nick y David lo miro –se que en la secundaria lo parecía pero no lo soy...

-bien…eso es bueno…-el auto se estaciono delante del hotel

Se bajaron y se registraron

00000

-ya tenemos una respuesta para ti –dijo John mientras Josh, David y Nick lo miraban –felicidades…estas dentro

Nick se alegro y le dio las gracias

-claro que tu contrato no entrara en vigencia hasta que te gradúes en tres meses, pero debemos firmarlo desde ahora

-esta bien –dijo Nick e hicieron el papeleo necesario

Después le informo que como era tradición, se haría una cena en su honor en una semana, por lo que tendría que volver a Baltimore

Nick acepto y fue acompañado por David hasta la universidad

-estaras en la fiesta?

-si –dijo David –es tradición…

-ahh…

00000

David suspiro cansado mientras se recostaba en el sillón

Había sido una larga semana pero estaba satisfecho por los resultados

Sebastian se aproximo a el y comenzó a masajear sus hombros haciendo que Dave se relajara.

-se que fue una difícil decisión pero me alegra que hayas tomada la correcta…

-sin ti y Kurt no habría podido hacerlo

-no me hables de Kurt! –dijo sentándose a lado de el –juro que si me vuelve a mencionar algo que tenga que ver con Kleinfeld Bridal o Randy Fenoli lo mato…

-no creo que Blaine se vaya a tomar muy bien el hecho que lo dejes viudo antes de casarse –dijo riendo David

-que se vayan al diablo todos, empezando por Blaine y su estúpido numerito musical…nunca pensé que podria odiar tanto bailar…

David solo reia pero definitivamente le daba la razón a Sebastian, había visto como habían estado Blaine y Kurt faltando un mes para la boda, seguramente esa ultima semana habían estado por triplicado

-por suerte, ya solo faltan dos días y ese par se ira de luna de miel…

-no cuentes con eso…

-porque?

-Kurt dijo que iba a planear nuestra boda…lo que significa otro mes de tortura…donde seremos los protagonistas…

Dave rio divertido

-debimos haberlo visto venir y lo peor es que no podemos negarnos…

-exacto –dijo el –o lo tendremos encima nuestro por los siguientes diez años…

-si…así es…y prefiero soportarlo un mes que diez años

-si…yo igual

Estuvieron hablando un rato mas hasta que Sebastian se quedo dormido en sus piernas.

David lo miro sonriente, de verdad lo amaba.

La verdad es que ahora se sentia aliviado, tal vez no había perdonado completamente a Nick pero estaba seguro que lo haría, mientras tanto se aseguraría de que tuviera una carrera…ese era el trabajo de un agente, mirar el porvenir de su cliente sin importar los asuntos personales entre ellos.

* * *

Espero les guste XD


End file.
